El enigma de los conejos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido cambiar una historia, o has querido crear una continuación que te permita tener el final que deseas? Ese es un dilema que afecta a Lewin, el cual quiere volver a ver a Aria para tener una nueva inspiración, cuando algo extraño ocurre en la biblioteca, y junto con Dahlia y Clyde se disponen a resolver el misterio. Oneshot de Aria's Story.


Recientemente me había puesto a ver gameplays de Aria's Story. Me interesé tanto por el juego que había prometido hacer un fanfic una vez que terminara de verlo, pero el final (o finales, porque son tres distintos) sinceramente me dieron mucho que desear en un sentido u otro, dependiendo del final entregado, por lo que ojalá salga un Aria's Story 2, porque no me cuadra mucho que el final normal, siendo lo soso que es, sea el mejor de los tres a mi parecer ¿Alguien piensa igual que yo? Supuestamente saldrá algún día la precuela, Clyde's Story. Lo vi al ver los tweets y comentarios en el perfil de Lydia, la creadora del juego (me figuro que es mujer), pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora lo más inmediato a esperar es que complete su juego _Midnight Train_, que tengo la sensación de que será emocionante.

**El enigma de los conejos**

En muy poco tiempo, y pese a que su mano nunca volvió a ser la misma, Lewin había conseguido escribir varios libros bastante exitosos, mientras que Clyde le ayudaba con las ilustraciones, y Dahlia se encarga de promoverlos al leerlos en sitios públicos y también a la sombra del árbol de la biblioteca. Todos y cada uno de esos libros era un tributo a Aria, además de un recordatorio de aquella despedida llena de lágrimas que tuvo con aquella "copia" de su fallecida amiga.

La muerte de la verdadera Aria había sido un suceso bastante trágico y era sobradamente sabido que todos lo lamentaban. Ella había unido a todos y había sido la mejor amiga que pudieron haber tenido, pero despedirse de la otra Aria antes de regresar al mundo real... Lewin jamás lo comentó, pero había empezado a tener sentimientos hacia aquella Aria, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que no fuera una humana real o que no fuese la misma que le había alegrado la vida cuando era pequeño. Fue capaz de terminar el libro que le prometió, y hasta hizo varios otros libros, pero dentro de él seguía presente aquel vacío que dejó la falsa Aria, uno que no conseguía llenar sin importar lo que hiciese.

─ ¿Todavía tienes la cabeza en aquel lugar? ─ la aparición de Dahlia sorprende un poco a Lewin ─ Sé que fue algo duro, pero nada podemos hacer para revertir lo ocurrido. Si tan solo Aria no se hubiese llevado aquella pluma...

─ Tienes razón ─ concede Lewin ─. Independientemente de que sea o no real, para nosotros siempre lo fue. Al menos con la pluma tendríamos la posibilidad de verla otra vez. La extraño.

─ Es raro que seas tan sincero, Lewin ─ dice Dahlia ─. Siempre fuiste un chico bastante tímido y que le costaba abrirse a otras personas, y por eso te inspiraste en escribir libros para así expresar lo que sientes a otras personas.

Eso Lewin ya lo sabía. No hacía ninguna falta que le dijesen la realidad que todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo. Irónicamente, aquellos momentos de temor y preocupación en la biblioteca ficticia de Clyde habían sido de los mejores de su vida, el recuerdo de aquellas vivencias quería manterlo por siempre. Ya se levantaba para retirarse de la biblioteca e irse a casa, cuando tanto él como Dahlia notan que los conejos que estaban a la sombra del árbol empiezan a comportarse de una manera muy atípica. Ambos pensaron que deberían ir con Clyde para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando, pero extrañamente prefirieron quedarse allí y averiguar por su propia cuenta qué estaba pasando.

Los conejos tenían la mirada fijada en un único punto y señalaban con sus patitas hacia el tronco, y Lewin y Dahlia hacen el esfuerzo por ver lo que estaba pasando, pero en el tronco del árbol no estaban notando nada fuera de lo normal, cosa que les extrañaba muchísimo.

─ Umm... ¿Será que hay algún conejito que se ha atorado debajo de las raíces? ─ propone Dahlia con genuina preocupación.

─ Yo me haré cargo de buscar. Tú busca a Clyde para que venga a ayudar ─ indica Lewin mientras se subía las mangas para empezar a buscar.

Dahlia se limita a asentir y sale rápidamente a buscar a Clyde, y Lewin se abre paso entre los conejos para revisar si había algún animalillo atrapado bajo el árbol. Todo parecía estar bajo control. No se veía a ningún animal, y tampoco escuchaba que ocurriera nada bajo el árbol, cosa que confunde todavía más a Lewin, el cual vuelve a mirar los conejos que seguían concentrados de manera inusual en el árbol. Lewin poco a poco sentía que esa atención tan extraña de los conejos le estaban sacando de quicio, pero mejor espera hasta que sus dos amigos llegan.

─ A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ─ dice Clyde con interés, viendo la actitud de los conejos ─ ¿Qué ocurre con estos animalillos? ¿Por qué miran con tanto interés el árbol.

─ Eso quisiéramos saber ─ responde Dahlia ─. Nunca antes había visto esa actitud en ellos, y francamente me parece algo inquietante ¿Será algo que hayan comido? ¿Encontraste algo inusual, Lewin?

─ Absolutamente nada ─ Lewin suspira frustrado ─. Me aventuré a buscar bajo las raíces y traté de oír si algo estaba pasando, pero no encontré nada que justifique ese comportamiento.

Dahlia y Clyde se miran extrañados. Sabían que los conejos no actuarían de esa manera tan inusual por nada, así que también ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudar: Clyde anunció que ese día la biblioteca cerraría más temprano para así estar disponible para la búsqueda lo antes posible, y Dahlia y Lewin le ayudan a apurar el cierre guardando todos los libros en sus respectivas estanterías.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Ya contando con la disponibilidad que necesitaban, los tres amigos se reúnen nuevamente para averiguar lo que ocurría. Los conejos ya no se encontraban, por lo que al menos no tendrían que estar pendientes de ellos en caso de que las cosas empezaran a ponerse difíciles. Dahlia llevaba consigo algunas lámparas y también bocadillos, pues tenía el presentimiento de que la labor que iban a realizar iba a prolongarse más de lo normal.

─ Esto me va a terminar cayendo bastante mal ─ dice Clyde antes de empezar ─. Como bibliotecario, desvelarme demasiado me hará perder capacidad de concentración para poder desempeñar adecuadamente mi trabajo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de un asistente o algo? ─ señala Lewin.

─ Pues son ustedes tres, así que no hay mucha diferencia.

─ Vamos, que no hemos empezado para estar peleando tontamente ─ regaña Dahlia mientras se acomodaba los lentes ─. Menos mal que todavía quedo yo. A este grupo sin duda le hará falta siempre una autoridad femenina.

─ Bueno, empecemos a revisar... ─ Clyde empieza a palpar el tronco, a la espera de vibraciones inusuales o áreas débiles dentro de la corteza ─ Mmm... Todo está tranquilo de este lado.

─ De verdad es increíble que unos cuantos conejos nos hayan llevado a este punto ─ Lewin usa una de las lámparas de Dahlia para revisar nuevamente bajo el árbol ─. Por aquí sigo sin ver nada. Esto definitivamente es muy extraño. Hasta donde recuerdo, a los conejos ni siquiera les gustaba mucho las frutas que se caían del árbol, así que no creo que estuvieran así por ansias de comer fruta.

En ese momento Lewin recuerda los sucesos de la otra biblioteca, aquella en la que Clyde los había encerrado a los tres junto con la falsa Aria, y también recuerda todos los acertijos que debía resolver y las llaves que debía encontrar para dar con la salida a cada una de las fracciones de aquella biblioteca. Y también se acuerda de los peligros que él y la falsa Aria debieron sortear para seguir adelante y hacerse con pistas. Era una experiencia estresante y aterradora, pero a la vez había sido satisfactoria. A medida que Lewin estaba junto a la falsa Aria, sus iniciales intenciones de matarla habían ido cayendo en el olvido hasta que terminó por descartar completamente aquella idea, y entonces sólo tenía dentro de sí el deseo de llegar hasta el final del camino a su lado. Aquella situación no era distinta a su parecer, y eso le daba más y más fuerzas para explorar tanto como fuese necesario.

─ Pues nada. Este árbol está tan normal como siempre ─ Clyde le da unas palmadas al tronco, como si le felicitara por tener tan buena salud ─. Y todavía sigo con la duda sobre qué hacía que los conejos se comportaran así.

─ Estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con la comida ─ dice Lewin mientras se pone de pie ─. Paso casi todo mi tiempo, casi cada segundo, en esta parte de la biblioteca, y aquí los visitantes han respetado a cabalidad la prohibición de traer alimentos o bebidas. No hay manera de que algún visitante hubiera podido infiltrarse con comida enrarecida.

─ ¿Ustedes no habían notado algo extraño? ─ Clyde y Lewin voltean a mirar a Dahlia ─ Es ahora mismo que me doy cuenta, pero cuando los conejos se congregaban alrededor del árbol, parecía que estaban mirando hacia arriba... ¿Y si se trataba de que había algo en la copa del árbol? Es una hipótesis mía, pero pienso que deberíamos averiguarlo.

─ Ya veo. Entonces debería traer una escalera. Esperen aquí.

Lewin y Dahlia se quedan sentados cerca del árbol mientras esperaban a que Clyde regresase con las mecionadas escaleras. Afortunadamente la espera resulta breve, y el mismo rubio ubica la escalera para que sea posible revisar la copa del árbol. Tanto Lewin como Dahlia estaban la mar de nerviosos, esperando por la respuesta de Clyde sobre lo que haya encontrado al momento en que se interna en la copa del árbol.

─ ¿Tú crees que sea...?

─ No lo sé, pero se parece mucho a aquella vez ─ Dahlia comprendía perfectamente lo que Lewin había querido decir ─ ¿Qué me dices tú, Lewin? ¿Piensas que pueda tener algo que ver con aquel viaje?

─ Tal vez, pero primero tenemos que esperar a que Clyde nos diga lo que vio.

─ ¡Chicos, no se imaginan lo que acabo de encontrar! ─ Clyde asoma la cabeza entre las hojas del árbol ─ Pueden subir y ver cuando ustedes quieran, que me imagino que se van a emocionar.

Lewin alza una ceja. Se le hacía raro que algo que posiblemente tuviera así a los conejos durante todo el día pudiera resulta simplemente interesante, pero igual sube también las escaleras, y luego Dahlia hace lo propio. Estando los tres en la copa del árbol, Clyde les señala un punto cercano al tronco principal, donde notal algo bastante extraño.

─ ¿Motas de luz? ─ Dahlia tenía los ojos bastante abiertos.

─ Ya es oficial. Es como cuando estuvimos dentro de la otra biblioteca ─ dice Lewin.

─ Y eso que ni siquiera nos hemos acercado ─ Clyde se sostiene de las ramas para avanzar ─ ¿Me acompañan o tengo que ir yo solo?

─ Cuenta conmigo. Eres un poco patoso y ruidoso para dejarte solo ─ se ofrece Lewin con tono severo.

─ Vaya que te gusta hacerte el rudo, Lewin.

─ A mí no me dejen atrás ─ Dahlia también se dispone a avanzar para ir hacia donde sea que fueran los otros dos ─. Eso podría ser peligroso, así que vamos todos juntos.

─ De acuerdo ─ dice Clyde sin mucha insistencia ─. En ese caso no nos separemos del grupo. Quién sabe lo que nos pueda esperar al otro lado.

Los tres amigos se acercan al sitio del que provenía aquella luz tan inquietante. No era intensa, unas pocas hojas habrían bastado para opacarlas por completo, pero los tres no tenían problemas para notarla y se van acercando, haciéndose a la idea de que la que estaban por ver sería más emocionante que terrorífico. En ese momento, cuando ya estaban junto al tronco y veían la luz más de cerca, su brillo se intensifica de golpe, envolviendo todo a su alrededor...

* * *

**La otra biblioteca**

Lewin es el primero que abre los ojos, y apenas con un vistazo es capaz de reconocer el sitio en que habían caído.

─ Debe ser un sueño...

En efecto, se encontraban en la última sección o capítulo de la biblioteca que Clyde había recreado usando la pluma mágica de su familia. Nuevamente se encontraban dentro de aquel libro en el que habían estado junto a la representación que Clyde había hecho de la difunta Aria. Clyde y Dahlia abren también sus ojos, y enorme es la sorpresa que se llevan al momento en que también reconocen la biblioteca.

─ Esto es...

─ Es el final de la historia en que nos encerré a todos aquella vez ─ Clyde no se podía creer lo que veía ─. Pensé que Aria usaría el poder de la pluma que me quitó para borrar este mundo junto con ella, pero aquí esta...

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ Lewin sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, y todo porque se hacía a la idea de que podría ver nuevamente a Aria.

─ ¿Será que simplemente anexó la historia al árbol? ─ propone Dahlia, recurriendo a toda su capacidad de razonamiento ─ La sombra del árbol siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Aria para leer. Podía estar allí por horas y horas, y se sentía plenamente orgullosa de ser un ratón de biblioteca. Tal vez quiso que sus sentimientos permanecieran dentro del árbol, dando la misma sombra y frescor que la anterior Aria había disfrutado en vida.

En ese momento aparecen varios libros flotando en el aire. Reían, hablaban, iban de una estantería a otra, compartían sus emociones y pensamientos. Esa era la prueba final de que Lewin, Clyde y Dahlia habían regresado a la otra biblioteca. Aria tenía que estar en algún lado, no cabía duda de ello.

─ Aria...

El suelo de pronto lucía más pulido y mejor conservado, y las estanterías empezaban a brillar como nuevas. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver ese detalle que estaba surgiendo de la nada, e incluso se taparon ojos cuando la luz empieza a intensificarse al punto que parecía ser ahora de día. Ya no era la biblioteca oscura y con aire tétrico en la que habían estado todos aquella vez.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está cambiando la biblioteca? ─ se interesa Dahlia.

─ Es que un ambiente más limpio, fresco e iluminado es más idóneo para pasar el rato leyendo.

Los tres se sobresaltan al escuchar esa voz. Lentamente unos pasos avanzaban en dirección a ellos, y Lewin en ese momento estaba tan emocionado que no sabía qué hacer.

─ Esa voz... ─ dice Clyde.

─ Oh, Dios mío... ─ Dahlia se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

─ Sé lo que dije aquella vez, y era verdad que tenía pensado dar fin a todo esto ─ la luz que entraba por las ventanas finalmente alcanzan a iluminar el rostro de Aria ─. Quería poner un alto a una historia falsa. No me sentía moralmente digna de reemplazar a la verdadera Aria, pero cuando tenía pensado acabar con todo y borrar este mundo, me acordé entonces de los libros que habitan la biblioteca.

─ ¿Los libros? ─ Lewin alza una ceja.

─ Sí. Aquí moran muchos libros, desde los más célebres y leídos hasta los que fueron completamente olvidados y se convirtieron en meros recuerdos. Creí que sería lamentable borrarlos a todos conmigo, y entonces tomé una decisión distinta: Quise llevar ete mundo al interior del árbol, y desde aquí he estado trabajando muy duro para hacer que toda esta biblioteca sea hermosa, luminosa y agradable. Más que una simple biblioteca, quise crear un hogar para todos los libros.

─ Típico de ti, Aria ─ Dahlia ríe mientras se limpia una lágrima ─. No cualquiera tiene tu cualidad de ver la esencia y los sentimientos de los libros.

─ Me alegro mucho de que todavía existas, Aria ─ dice Clyde con su tono amable de siempre ─. Al final, tu amor por los libros acabó siendo más fuerte que tu determinación a borrar este mundo.

─ Lo sé ─ pese a que Aria baja el rostro, su voz y su mirada no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno ─. Además, desde aquí también soy capaz de ver los libros que las personas leen a la sombra del árbol, y me divierto mucho leyendo y adentrándome en su contenido, en su historia...

─ ¿Incluso te diviertes con los libros de matemáticas? ─ dice Dahlia con cierta burla.

─ No. Con esos no los paso tan bien ─ Aria infla los cachetes al momento de responder.

En ese momento Aria mira a Lewin, el cual no había dicho nada desde que la pequeña rubia había entrado en escena. El chico estaba completamente enmudecido. Parecía que no sabía qué decir, pero el la propia Aria quien da un paso al frente.

─ También pude ver que terminaste tu libro. Cumpliste tu promesa.

─ Aria, yo...

─ La verdad es que tu libro ha sido maravilloso. La manera en que enlazas la historia de la verdadera Aria con la mía es bastante genial. No me canso de leerla cada vez que Dahlia se pone bajo el árbol para contar la historia.

─ Es lo normal. Soy una cuentacuentos ─ dice Dahlia contenta.

─ Y los dibujos que incluíste, Clyde, han sido fantásticos. Yo no podría haber seleccionado imágenes más apropiadas.

─ Es un placer ─ responde Clyde.

─ Pero desde luego, la primera persona a la que debo agradecer es a ti, Lewin ─ Aria se acerca al chico y toma sus manos ─. Sé que al principio lo tuviste un poco difícil. El tener que forzarlos a regresar sin mí, la lesión en tu mano... Quizá te llevaste la peor parte, pero te esforzaste hasta el final y lo lograste. No podría estar más feliz por lo que hiciste.

─ L-lo... lo hice por ti, Aria ─ Lewin traga grueso en ese momento ─. Me da igual que la Aria que creció con nosotros no seas tú. La verdad es que simplemente no veo la diferencia entre una y otra. Para mí, a pesar de que en un principio intenté negarlo, es que eres Aria, la misma por la que sufrí cuandó murió y quise crear una historia en la que pudiera tener la felicidad que merecía. Esta es tu historia, y siempre pensé que la primera que debe disfrutar de ese final feliz eras tú.

─ Lewin... Gracias.

Clyde y Dahlia en ese momento se dan cuenta que estaban de más, así que se alejan un poco para darles un momento a Lewin y Aria, los cuales habían olvidado por un rato que no estaban solos. Lewin lloraba de felicidad de ver a Aria y por saber que le había encantado su historia. Después de todo, la historia era sobre ella, y era precisamente su apreciación la que más deseaba conocer. Aria da un paso al frente y le da un breve beso a Lewin, el cual se pone bastante rojo, mientras que Clyde y Dahlia, desde la distancia, se quedan con la boca abierta.

─ Es momento de que regresen a su mundo ─ dice Aria en un susurro ─. Pero puedes contar en ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Estoy segura que habrán muchas cosas de las que tendremos que hablar la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

─ Sí ─ Lewin duda por un momento, pero se decide a preguntar ─ ¿También tú vendrás a nuestro mundo de visita?

─ Si no tienen ningún problema, estoy de acuerdo ─ es la resoluta respuesta de Aria ─. En esta biblioteca hay muchos libros que no se encuentran en las repisas de la otra, así que hacer intercambios de vez en cuando no estaría mal, además que a los libros de aquí les haría muy felices si son leídos por las demás personas.

─ Y nuevamente los libros ─ Lewin estaba más divertido que enojado, e incluso suelta una leve risa ─. También tú serás bienvenida siempre, y te recomiendo que sí vengas, que hay unos cuantos libros que ya he terminado de escribir, y que Dahlia todavía no ha contado a los demás.

─ Eso sí que me emocionaría ─ la cara de Aria brillaba de emoción.

Dahlia, Clyde y Lewin se despiden entonces de Aria y se regresan por donde vinieron, seguros de que, ahora sí, tenían a su más alegre amiga de cuerpo presente con frecuencia. Aria los despide con la mano, contenta por haber hablado con ellos nuevamente.

* * *

**Biblioteca real**

Los tres se bajan del árbol, y luego Clyde se lleva nuevamente la escalera, aunque en su mente trataba de maquinar alguna otra manera de facilitar el ascenso y descenso del árbol, para cada vez que de uno u otro lado haya la idea de hacer una visita. La expectativa de nuevos libros era algo fabuloso, pero la presencia de Aria era todavía mejor.

─ ¡Pues ya está! Misterio resuelto. Ya sabemos qué pasaba con aquellos conejos. No sé cómo le explicaremos a los visitantes, pero algo tendremos que hacer para que no se pasen el día entero mirando hacia el árbol.

─ Por cierto, Clyde, ¿no se te olvidó algo? ─ inquiere Dahlia.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Clyde no se daba por entendido.

─ No le pediste la pluma mágica a Aria.

─ ¿Eso? No importa ─ dice Clyde tranquilamente, para sorpresa de Dahlia ─. Importa más que Aria esté bien, y además le está dando un maravilloso uso al crear ese "hogar para los libros" que había mencionado. Esa pluma sólo debe estar en manos de un verdadero amante de los libros, y creo que con Aria está incluso mejor que conmigo. Yo le di un uso egoísta al pretender crear una réplica de nuestra amiga para que tomara su lugar. Mi trabajo era proteger la pluma, y demostré no ser digno de cumplir esa tarea.

─ Ya veo, pero pienso que tu acción al final no fue algo malo. Sea o no nuestra Aria, igual es nuestra amiga y la queremos, y eso nada lo puede cambiar.

Lewin se queda mirando el árbol un rato. Sentía un leve pálpito en los labios, haciéndole vivir una y otra vez ese beso. Sonríe. Ese mundo idílico que Aria estaba diseñando dentro de aquel árbol le estaba dando ideas para escribir un nuevo libro, uno que podría incluso superar su anhelado Aria's Story.

─ Tal vez tenga que empezar a escribir la secuela mañana ─ es todo lo que se le ocurre decir en cuanto regresa con Dahlia y Clyde para salir todos juntos de la biblioteca.

**Fin**

* * *

Esta es una pregunta para quienes jugaron Aria's Story o vieron los gameplays ¿Les habría gustado ver este final como "final bueno"? A mí sí. Si Aria prefiere no tomar el lugar de su verdadera yo, pues al menos que permanezca en ese mundo y deje una brecha abierta para volver a ver a sus amigos, que enserio haría llorar de felicidad a más de uno. En fin, me despido de ustedes. Se les quiere y todo lo demás.

Hasta otra


End file.
